Desire
by unreal reality 56
Summary: Kaiba meets a mysterious and elusive girl. He soon develops not love but a desire for her and she provides him well. But then strange things start to happen and it could cost him his life.


The sun got into his eyes as Seto made his way to a bench. He had walked to the park this afternoon instead of riding his limo. It was unusual, but he just felt like walking.

He sat down and observed the passer-bys. He noticed an affectionate couple strolling by. 'Look at them," he thought to himself "all happy and. . .and. . .it's repulsive how human beings depend on each other like that.'

He continued observing as the early fall wind blew against his hair. The laughter and barking of dogs followed with the sound of subtle chirping made him feel drowsy. He fell asleep.

#He was still in the park but nobody else was there. He couldn't hear anything but the wind blowing. He looked around. Just then, a beautiful girl biked pass him. She flashed him a smile. His mouth hung open and he couldn't help but stare at her as she biked away.#

WHAM!

Something hit him hard on the head. It was someone's Frisbee. He was quickly shaken off his sleep. "What the-?" he started to say.

"Whoops! Sorry mister-"said a little boy who was coming up to retrieve his Frisbee. Just as the boy saw his victim's face, not only did he realize it was the famous Seto Kaiba but also a very angry Seto Kaiba.

"Oh my gosh! Mr. Kaiba! I am terribly sorry I-"the child started apologizing but Kaiba cut him short.

"Look, here's your Frisbee, kid." He said, tossing it, "Now get out of here before you cause more trouble, you faggot!" he finished. And with that, the boy ran away like mad.

Kaiba crossed his arms. Soon, his thoughts calmed down and he drifted back to the girl. "I must've been dreaming. . ." he thought.

"But how?" he continued to himself, "I didn't know characters in dreams could be so. . .vivid."

Haunted for a few moments with these thoughts, he quickly realized it was late and that he should be getting back home. For some strange reason, he didn't want to be walking alone after dark today.

* * *

"Seto! You're home!" Mokuba said, jumping up to hug his older brother.

"Oof!" Kaiba exclaimed at the sudden gesture. Mokuba wasn't getting any lighter through the years.

"Where were you? Mr. Jules' secretary just called again asking if you're going to be present at the dinner tomorrow." Mokuba informed.

"Lucky for him, I will but I'll get one of my secretaries to call them up." Seto said.

"Can I come?" Mokuba asked.

"Mokuba," Seto replied, "You know that these things are always such a bore. And besides, it'll end way past your bedtime."

"But Setooooooooooo!"

"No buts Mokuba."

Mokuba went over to a corner and sulked. Seto ignored him and he went over to the phone.

"Erickson," Kaiba said into the phone "could you call Jules and tell them I'll be there tomorrow night."

* * *

Seto yawned. This was indeed boring. It was nothing but an excuse between businessmen to gossip, socialize, and compare with each other. Seto was the kind of man who didn't want anything personal with businessmen. He was simply here for business, like all the others but just business itself.

"Mr. Kaiba!" Said Jules as he headed for the young CEO "How do you like it so far?" he asked Kaiba referring to his party.

Kaiba answered politely. Yet it was always the same. No businessman, classmate, co-worker or any human being but Mokuba got a glimpse of the human being inside. There was always this glass wall in front of him. But that suited Kaiba. He created that glass wall himself.

"Have a drink!" Mr. Jules offered, handing Seto a glass of red wine.

"No, thank you, I don't drink." He replied. Mr. Jules frowned.

After some unsuccessful attempt to get a real conversation with Seto, he gives up and excuses himself.

Kaiba finds a seat somewhere in the corner. All the bright lights were making him dizzy. He subconsciously dusted of the non-existent imperfections on his tux and browsed around the ballroom.

Just then, someone caught his eye. Somewhere, dancing in the crowd was the girl from his dream. She was the only young girl in the whole party. All the other women were old wives of the businessmen and some, even, businesswomen themselves. He surely noticed her.

She was as clear as reality yet somehow foggy in a dream-sense. Suddenly, he didn't care if he was dreaming or not, he went over to the dance-floor and looked. . .no hunted. . .for her.

There she was, dancing alone. It would've been bizarre considering it was a waltz and everyone else had a partner. She spotted him too and before he could grab her she grabbed him.

They danced but she never met his eye.

"I thought you were a dream." He told her not thinking

The light danced on her satin cream-coloured dress. Her wavy black hair was lustrous tempting-you-to-touch-it soft looking. He longed for her to look him straight in the eyes so he may see her green ones.

She was just silent but this time, she looked into his eyes.

"Were you at the park yesterday?" he asked her.

She just simply flashed that familiar smile from his dream then took his hand and led him to the kitchens.

Surprisingly, nobody was there.

Kaiba sat on a stool and she sat on the counter.

"You didn't answer my question." He declared.

She just smiled.

"Are you mute?" he asked her.

She came down from her sitting place and placed a delicate hand on his knee. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Kaiba didn't know what came over him. It was like he was being possessed. He grabbed her waist and stood up to kiss her back. This time, passionately. He'd never kissed anyone before but he was longing to explore inside her mouth and he did. They continued until they were on the kitchen counter. Her hands were getting suggestive on his back.

Seto suddenly felt a jolt. It was like waking up.

"Wait." He told her. He quickly pushed himself away from her and collected himself.

"I don't even know you." He told her.

She just laughed and Kaiba could tell that she could speak.

"Wasn't that fun, though?" she asked him.

That was the first time he heard her speak. It was like it came from a dream.

"Enough with this dream-thing" he told himself, "She's real and there's proof for that."

"Who are you?" he asked her.

She went over and sat on the stool. She sighed as if it was so hard to give him this piece of info.

"My name's Vanessa Fort. . .but you can call me Van."

He introduced himself.

"Oh, but I know who you are Seto." She said, smiling that grin again. He melted at the way she said his name. No girl had ever called him by his first name and here she was, doing it as if it was as easy as breathing.

"Look, Van, this never happened, okay. I don't know what came over me. I don't even really know you, as I said." He told her.

"Wait!" She grabbed his arm. "Meet me at Yoko's point tomorrow."

He recognized that place. It was a long drive to the almost-mountainous regions of Domino. The view was spectacular from up there.

"I really have to go." Kaiba said, trying to leave.

"I know you'll be there. 9 pm okay?" she told him.

For the first time, he hated to be cold but he still told her, "Yeah, whatever." And then he made his exit.

He left the party right away. He could still feel her touch on him. He still wanted her. She was mysterious, beautiful, and he could tell, strong. Yet somehow, he felt she was dangerous.


End file.
